Schoolhouse Rock: Multiplication Rock VHS 2004
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Attention! *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Hit Entertainment - www.hitentertainment.com * Distributed Worldwide by Hit Entertainment Opening Titles * "Schoolhouse Rock" * "Multiplication Rock" Ending Credits Multiplication Rock * Produced by: Scholastic Rock, Inc. * Executive Producer: Tom Yohe * Producers: George Newall, Radford Stone * Music Director: Bob Dorough, Phil Kimmelman & assoc. * Based on the idea by: David B. McCall ** "My Hero Zero" *** Sung by: Bob Dorough *** Designed by: Tom Yohe ** "Elementary, My Dear" (2's) *** Sung by: Bob Dorough *** Designed by: Jack Sidebotham ** "Three is a Magic Number" *** Sung by: Bob Dorough *** Designed by: Tom Yohe ** "The Four-Legged Zoo" *** Sung by: Bob Dorough *** Designed by: Bob Eggers ** "Ready or Not, Here I Come" (5's) *** Sung by: Bob Dorough *** Designed by: Tom Yohe ** "I Got Six" *** Sung by: Grady Tate *** Designed by: Tom Yohe ** "Lucky Seven Sampson" *** Sung by: Bob Dorough *** Designed by: Rowland Wilson ** "Figure Eight" *** Sung by: Blossom Dearie *** Designed by: Tom Yohe ** "Naughty Number Nine" *** Sung by: Grady Tate *** Designed by: Tom Yohe/Bill Peckman ** "The Good Eleven" *** Sung by: Bob Dorough *** Designed by: Tom Yohe ** "Little Twelvetoes" *** Sung by: Bob Dorough *** Designed by: Rowland Wilson * Developed in Consultation with: Bank Street College of Education * Multiplication Rock Video Produced by: Scholastic Rock, Inc. - In Association with American Broadcasting Companies, Inc. * Copyright © 1995 American Broadcasting Companies, Inc. - All Rights Reserved * "This Motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries, and its unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil Liability and criminal prosecution. This motion picture first publication United States of America. American Broadcasting Companies, Inc. is the author of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto." Closing Previews *The Wiggles: Whoo-Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins *The Wiggles: Cold Spaghetti Western *The Wiggles: Top of the Tots *Bob the Builder: A Christmas to Remember *Let's Pretend with Barney *Barney's Moving & Groovin *Barney's Happy Mad Silly Sad *Kipper: Water Play Closing Logos * Hit Entertainment - www,hitentertainment.com * Distributed Worldwide by Hit Entertainment Category:VHS Category:Hit Entertainment Category:Schoolhouse Rock Category:2004